


Mr. Pendragon

by bunnysworld



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Drabble, M/M, Professors, Students
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-17
Updated: 2015-09-17
Packaged: 2018-04-21 06:22:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4818422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bunnysworld/pseuds/bunnysworld
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Percy and Gwaine have a little competition running. Who will get a smooch - or maybe more? - out of the hot new teacher. They are waiting in front of his office to take their chances.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mr. Pendragon

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Merlin_writer's tropes bingo. Square: students or teachers 
> 
> Sorry, not beta'd

“I’m so going to get him.“ Gwaine flicked his hair back and smirked at Percival as they sat in the chairs in front of Mr. Pendragon’s office. 

Percival crossed his arms in front of his chest and threw Gwaine a look. “No way. I worked out extra hard last night, he won’t be able to resist my biceps and I was here first.”

Mr. Pendragon was the new teacher in school. He was only in his mid-twenties and so hot that he left all the girls and most of the boys sighing when he walked by. 

Gwaine and Percival had only taken his class because of the teacher’s good looks and it didn’t take long until they found themselves in a competition for Mr. Pendragon’s attention which had turned into a battle about who of them would be the first to get a kiss or a bit more out of the latest addition to Camelot High’s teaching staff. 

Percival shifted and looked at his mobile. “What’s taking him so long?” He pocketed the mobile again and shifted his papers back on his lap.

“He’s getting ready for me.” Gwaine grinned widely.

“As if! You don’t even have anything useful to ask him. He’ll see right through you.”

Just as Gwaine was about to answer, they heard a muffled groan and things dropping onto the floor with a thud inside the office.

“Do you think he’s okay? Should we go in?” Percy was ready to jump up. 

While they still stared at each other, pondering if they should check on their beloved teacher, the door of the office opened and Mr. Emrys, the biology teacher with the big ears appeared, his hair all over the place, his tie undone and his shirt hanging out of his trousers. He had his back to Percy and Gwaine. “See you later, Arthur.”

As he closed the door and turned, he ran a hand through his hair and his already flushed face blushed a bit more when he spotted the boys. “Gentlemen.” He made his way down the corridor so quickly that it looked like he was fleeing. The fact that one of his shoes wasn’t tied properly and the collar of his shirt stood up didn’t escape Gwaine and Percival.

When Mr. Emrys rounded the corner and was out of sight, Percy cleared his throat. “Err…”

“I think that settles that.” Gwaine’s face almost split in half, he grinned so hard. 

The door opened and Mr. Pendragon appeared, straightening his tie. He blushed when he noticed the waiting students. “Oh…Are you waiting for me?”

Percy just stared but then Gwaine got up and pulled him along.

“Nevermind, Sir, nevermind.”


End file.
